


Loch Ness Crowley

by moonstone (amythestice)



Series: Art Attack [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Digital Painting, Gen, very vague relationship more from text than image
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amythestice/pseuds/moonstone
Summary: Crowley takes a dip
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Art Attack [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760725
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Loch Ness Crowley

"Crowley, will you get out of there before someone...."

"Helen, Helen, grab the camera, there's Nessie"

".......sees you," Aziraphale sighs.

" _Must_ you Crowley? _Every_ time?"

"It'sssss traditsssion Angel," Crowley snickers.

"I don't know _why_ I put up with you!"

"You doooo, Angel, you dooo."


End file.
